Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a regulation speed display apparatus of a vehicle for displaying a regulation speed indicated in a traffic sign with respect to a driver and/or passengers of the vehicle.
Description of the Related Art
Traffic signs (or road signs) are set up by the side of a road for indicating information on a regulation speed applied to a vehicle travelling on the road. A regulation speed display apparatus of a vehicle is described in JP 2010-205160 A. The regulation speed display apparatus displays a regulation speed indicated in the traffic sign. This regulation speed display apparatus recognizes a traffic sign appearing in an image of the landscape shot by a camera installed in the vehicle on the basis of data of the image and displays the recognized traffic sign in a display provided at a position which a driver of the vehicle can see.
Further, as the traffic sign, there is a traffic sign with a plate (i.e., an auxiliary sign) indicating a condition for applying the regulation speed to the vehicle. The condition relates, for example, to the weather, a type of the vehicle, a time zone and the like.
In addition, a traffic sign recognition apparatus is described in JP 2010-282278 A. This traffic sign recognition apparatus determines whether or not the regulation speed indicated in the traffic sign with the auxiliary sign should be applied to the vehicle.